Bagra Army
Recap aired before "Taiki, Become a Knight!" }} The is a legion of Digimon that appears in Digimon Fusion. The Army serves , who seeks the Code Crown in order to conquer the Digital World and initiate "D5", transforming it into a nightmarish hellscape. Despite his army being spread across every Zone of the , Bagramon himself never leaves the Bagra HQ in the Jupiter Zone, although in the anime he eventually transforms the entire Zone into the Bagra Pandæmonium. The army was originally led by the Three Generals, who were in charge of obtaining the 108 fragments of the Code Crown, and often installed a commander to find the fragments hidden in each Zone. Once Bagramon obtained the Code Crown, he reformatted the Digital World into seven Kingdoms, and installed the Death Generals to eke negativity out of the surviving Digimon, so that the darkness could be fed to the Code Crown and create the Dark Stone, in preparation for Bagramon's ultimate plan, "D5". The Bagra Army also has some form of nobility, although they are outranked by the Head Officers. Members Bagramon Three Generals The Bagra Army is initially led by , three powerful Digimon who are each competing to become 's heir. , , and are tasked with obtaining the 108 fragments of the Code Crown and protecting Bagramon himself. The Head Officers rarely leave the Bagra HQ to personally find the Code Crowns, and instead rely on their Zone Commander subordinates to search for the Code Crown fragments and lead the Bagra Army forces in each Zone. This habit becomes strained when the human Generals arrive and begin retrieving the Code Crown fragments, forcing the Head Officers to go into battle directly and resulting in the crippling of Blastmon and the death of Tactimon. When Bagramon steals the completed Code Crown from the Xros Heart United Army and is joined by 's forces, he rearranges the Bagra Army and reassigns the surviving Laylamon and Blastmon, as well as their Vilemon attendants, to serve within the Twilight strike force under AxeKnightmon. Greatly diminished and full of resentment, the former Head Officers fight a few battles against the Xros Heart United Army for AxeKnightmon and his new General Yuu Amano, ending with their rout at Hell's Field by the human army. In an effort to wipe out both the enemy humans and his superiors in the Bagra Army, Forced DigiXroses the dying Laylamon and Blastmon into , which destroys Hell's Field but is taken down in a kamikaze attack by . Tactimon Laylamon Blastmon Death Generals After obtained the completed Code Crown, he reformatted the into seven satellite Kingdoms and installed the seven as the Kingdoms' masters, serving under his brother . AxeKnightmon gave each of them a personal Darkness Loader, allowing them to perform Forced DigiXroses with any Digimon they wish. Their task is to eke all the negativity they can out of the surviving Digimon, which Bagramon will in turn feed to the Code Crown to create the Dark Stone. The Death Generals are far stronger than the Bagra Army's previous zone commanders, and possibly more powerful than the Head Officers as well. Each general has a title derived from one of the seven days of the week, which in Japanese are named after the Sun, the Moon and the . Not all of the Death Generals are truly evil, and by the time the Xros Heart United Army reaches Bagra Pandæmonium, both and have decided to help the children against Bagramon. Dorbickmon the Fire-fury NeoVamdemon the Moon-light Zamielmon the Wood-spirit Splashmon the Water-tiger Olegmon the Gold-thief Gravimon the Earth-god Apollomon the Sun-wheel GrandGeneramon Twilight Battalions Forest Zone (anime) When Lord Bagra first attempted to conquer the , he corrupted Leomon into MadLeomon. From that point, MadLeomon serves as the commander of the Forest Zone branch, under . He threatens Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy, but they are saved by , the , and . MadLeomon then absorbs the members of his army in order to become Armed MadLeomon. After being defeated, he reverts to his normal form and is recalled by Tactimon. The next day, his platoons are being defeated by a mysterious blonde human wielding a blue Fusion Loader, and so he marches on the Village of Smiles in the Forest Zone with an Orochimon. Catching Mikey and his friends off guard, he merges with Orochimon into MadLeomon (Orochimode) but proceeds to lose against , and so he retreats. Later on he attacks once again with a group of Apemon and absorbs them to become MadLeomon (Final Mode). Despite this he is finally destroyed by . When the Fusion Fighters obtain the last unclaimed Code Crown fragment, MadLeomon is revived and purified, reverting back to Leomon. After rescuing the Xros Heart United Army, and explain how Bagramon corrupted MadLeomon, among others. During the battle with in the Human World, Leomon is among the many Digimon Mikey Kudo summons from the to form . ;Troops *'Troopmon': Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles, and they are the regular foot soldiers of the Bagra Empire. Many are absorbed by MadLeomon to become Armed MadLeomon. *'Chikurimon': Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. Many are absorbed by MadLeomon to become Armed MadLeomon. *'Mammothmon': Powerful, mammoth Digimon. Many are absorbed by MadLeomon to become Armed MadLeomon. *'Pteramon': Jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. Some are sent to perform bombing attacks but are defeated through Mikey's coordination with Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and the Starmons, while MadLeomon uses another as transportation. *'Coelamon': An Ancient Fish Digimon who serves as an earth-swimming spy. It tries to attack Angie and but is destroyed by . *'Minotarumon': Powerful, minotaur Digmon. Christopher defeats some with , while four serve as transportation for Orochimon. *'Missimon': Small missile Digimon. Christopher defeats some with . *'Sealsdramon': Elite commando Digimon. Christopher defeats some with . *'Rhinomon': Giant rhinoceros Digimon. Christopher defeats some with . *'Orochimon': An Orochi Digimon serves under MadLeomon. It is contained in a cage but released by MadLeomon in order to crush resistance in the Forest Zone. MadLeomon sends it after Mikey, Angie, and Jeremy when he discovers them in the forest, and Orochimon proceeds to trap them against a cliff-face. Before it can finish the humans off however, and intervene. Orochimon is then absorbed by MadLeomon to form , and when that form is defeated, Orochimon is deleted. *'Drimogemon': A drill-nosed mole Digimon that MadLeomon uses to dig holes under the Village of Smiles causing bamboo spires to pop out. It is destroyed when Jeremy Tsurgi throws the at the lit area where Drimogemon is. *'Apemon': Ape Digimon who accopany MadLeomon in his attack on the Village of Smiles. MadLeomon merges with three of them to become MadLeomon (Final Mode) and are defeated along with him. File:Troopmon t.gif|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.gif|Chikurimon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Coelamon t.gif|Coelamon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Missimon t.gif|Missimon File:Sealsdramon t.gif|Sealsdramon File:Rhinomon t.gif|Rhinomon File:Orochimon b.jpg|Orochimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:Apemon t.gif|Apemon Forest Zone (manga) *' ': A Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as the Forest Zone ruler in the manga. **'Rhinomon' **'Missimon' **'Drimogemon' **'ScudMissimon' File:Rhinomon t.gif|Rhinomon File:Missimon t.gif|Missimon File:Drimogemon t.gif|Drimogemon File:XW-02 32 1.jpg|ScudMissimon Island Zone Neptunemon is the leader of the battalion deployed to the Island Zone in search of its Code Crown. He answers to . Neptunemon leads his army to find the Island Zone's Code Crown. He attempts to force into giving up the location of the Code Crown with his Gizamon troops, but the Fusion Fighters intervene. In response, Neptunemon sends his Mantaraymon with a Divermon party to the island, but the Fusion Fighters commandeer a Mantaraymon to take out the others. He retaliates by sending Octomon, and while the Fusion Fighters struggle with it, Neptunemon manages to capture Archelomon. Neptunemon then sends Flymon to interfere with the annual tribute to , following with Ebidramon when they fail, though the Fusion Fighters eventually manage to overcome them. Incensed, Neptunemon surrounds the Fusion Fighters with his Seadramon. Demanding the Code Crown and the DigiCards in return for the safety of Archelomon and the Island Zone residents, Neptunemon is thwarted by Christopher Aonuma's arrival to aid the Fusion Fighters. Mikey then uses the DigiCard to charm his army into allowing the Fusion Fighters to free Archelomon. Before they can flee, Neptunemon instructs his Seadramon to create ice on the sea and does battle with the Fusion Fighters' personally. He is defeated when Shoutmon X4 manages to get him to stab himself with his sentient King's Bite weapon. Neptunemon's dying move is to engulf everything in waves, but King Whamon saves all of the residents and the Fusion Fighters, as the final trace of the Bagra Army is removed from the Island Zone. In the manga, Neptunemon also leads the Island Zone Battalion. He and his troops are obliterated by Nene Amano and her Midnight army while the Fusion Fighters, Blue Flare, and prepare to fight in the Snow Zone. The smoking remains of Neptunemon, his Mantaraymon fleet, his Octomon, and his Divermon soldiers smolder as Nene and her Digimon discuss where to go next. Attacks *'Vortex Infiltrate' (Vortex Penetrate): Rapidly strikes out with his sentient spear "King's Bite". *'Waves of Depth' (Wave of Depth): Summons a gigantic tidal wave which swallows everything. ;Troops *'Mantaraymon': Giant manta ray Digimon that wear -style harnesses and transport Neptunemon's army. Mantaraymon are the size of large battleships and are equipped with heavy cannons and even have control rooms. In their first direct strike against Neptunemon, the Fusion Fighters infiltrate one of the Mantaraymon, where they commandeer the control room. Angie takes control of its weaponry, which she uses to defeat the other Mantaraymon, until Neptunemon sends Octomon to interfere. Some also defeated by Nene and Midnight in the manga. *'Gizamon': A large number of spike-backed frog-like Digimon under Neptunemon's command. One serves as Neptunemon's right hand man. The Fusion Fighters drive off some Gizamon harassing the Island Zone residents upon their arrival in the Zone. *'Divermon': A large number of fishman-like Digimon. Some are used to pilot the Mantaraymon while others are used as land troops Some also defeated by Nene and Midnight in the manga. *'Octomon': A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun, capable of firing ink from its gun with its attack. It tries to drown Mikey and the others until he has digifuse with into , who defeats Octomon handily. It is also defeated by Nene and Midnight in the manga. *'Flymon': A troop of fly Digimon that work for Neptunemon, capable of inflicting a deadly poison with their stingers. They use dynamite mixed in with DigiBytes to harm and then infiltrate his belly, but King Whamon engulfs them with water and washes them away before healing of the Flymon's poison. *'Ebidramon': A large, lobster-like Digimon. It is released by Neptunemon after the Fusion Fighters obtain the Code Crown. It fights on par with until Mikey obtains the DigiCards. From the DigiCards, bites off Ebidramon's arm, leaving it open to Shoutmon X2's finishing strike. *'Seadramon': A troop of sea dragon Digimon that work for Neptunemon, capable of releasing freezing breath with their "Ice Arrows" (Ice Arrow). Neptunemon uses them to threaten the Fusion Fighters once they have the Code Crown and DigiCards. Mikey charms then into inaction with , but Neptunemon uses their "Ice Arrows" to freeze the Fusion Fighters' escape and set the stage for his final confrontation with them. File:Mantaraymon t.gif|Mantaraymon File:Gizamon t.gif|Gizamon File:Divermon t.gif|Divermon File:Octomon t.gif|Octomon File:Flymon t.gif|Flymon File:Ebidramon t.gif|Ebidramon File:Seadramon t.gif|Seadramon Magma Zone AncientVolcanomon is the leader of the battalion sent to the Magma Zone, working under . He is not too bright, but he is very strong, and he is prone to literally erupting with anger. His primary subordinate, , uses Frigimon to literally cool him off when he gets in this state, and with the cooling comes a calmer mind and sounder plans. AncientVolcanomon enslaves the residents of the Magma Zone to dig for the Code Crown, callously discarding any Digimon who are unable to keep up the work. His army is there to attack the Fusion Fighters when they first enter the Magma Zone. Though fended off, they manage to trap the Fusion Fighers when they infiltrate their base. AncientVolcanomon personally makes an appearance when they defeat SkullMeramon. AncientVolcanomon's power is enough that Mikey doesn't feel confident fighting in an enclosed space, and so he surrenders. AncientVolcanomon is placated with a fake Fusion Loader, though when he discovers its lack of authenticity, he blows his top. By then, Mikey has successfully escaped with AncientVolcanomon's prisoners, and so he meets them directly. After a fierce fight, AncientVolcanomon is defeated through Mikey's ingenuity in plugging up his lava spout and 's power. takes over operations in the Magma Zone at this point, saving AncientVolcanomon from total defeat and taking both Mikey and his former subordinate for execution by RedMeramon, which AncientVolcanomon and BlueMeramon attend. Christopher interferes in this, and in the confusion, BlueMeramon frees both and leads them to the captured Fusion Loader. AncientVolcanomon is there to fight them when they emerge, and when he sees his RedMeramon army defeated, he absorbs them to become the enhanced FusedAncientVolcanomon. He is no match for the Fusion Fighters, however, and is sounded defeated by , ending the Bagra Army's operations in the Magma Zone. Attacks ;As AncientVolcanomon *'Lava-lanche' (Atomic Bomber): Detonates the volcano on his back, which propels it into a super-strong . *'Lava-lanche' (Supernova): Generates within his body, which causes a super-detonation comparable to a tiny . *'Big Bang Boom' (Big Bang Fire): Fires a stream of magma from his back. ;As FusedAncientVolcanomon *'Maximum Big Bang': Fires a stream of solar-hot magma from his chest. ;Troops *' ': AncientVolcanomon's right-hand man. *' ': One of the more prominent troops. *'RedMeramon': Fiery Digimon who act as the main body of AncientVolcanomon's troops, capable of firing balls of flame with "Magma Blast" (Magma Bomb) and throwing fiery punches with "Burning Fist". Tactimon once led a group of them who he used for indiscriminate bombardment. AncientVolcanomon also fuses with a large amount of them to become FusedAncientVolcanomon. *'Frigimon': Icy Digimon used by SkullMeramon to keep AncientVolcamon from erupting. *'Troopmon': Generic foot soldiers brought into the Zone by . File:SkullMeramon t.gif|SkullMeramon File:BlueMeramon t.gif|BlueMeramon File:Meramon t.gif|RedMeramon File:Frigimon t.gif|Frigimon File:Troopmon t.gif|Troopmon SkullMeramon SkullMeramon is a fiery Digimon who is 's direct and highest subordinate. He captures and oversees prisoners who toil at uncovering the Code Crown. He, commanding and some , first attempts to take the Fusion Fighters when they relax at some hot springs, but he is warded off by . He then lays a trap where the prisoners are, managing to knock away Mikey's Fusion Loader, only to be interrupted once more by Dorulumon. SkullMeramon takes on the group but is defeated by . SkullMeramon, however, survives and reveals the fact that the Fusion Loader is a fake to AncientVolcanomon. He is defeated again by . On his last legs, SkullMeramon guards the Fusion Loader and launches a surprise attack. He is laid low by but not before killing the traitorous BlueMeramon. Attacks *'Heavy Metal Fire': Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from his mouth. *'Chain of Pain' (Heat Chain): Uses one of the chains on his body as a whip. * : Uses many of his chains as whips. BlueMeramon BlueMeramon serves under . BlueMeramon was among a troop of BlueMeramons sent to conquer a Zone. warned them that was planning on bombarding the battlefield with his in spite of his orders to hold the line. Dorulumon saved BlueMeramon's life in the aftermath and deserted that very day. Three years later he serves in the Magma Zone, and is one of the few members in the Bagra Army disillusioned by their methods, though he remains for the sake of his workers. When he has a chance, he shows leniency. He and recognize each other on sight. When Mikey and Dorulumon are set to be executed under Tactimon's orders, BlueMeramon uses the confusion brought by Christopher to rescue them. On the way to Mikey's Fusion Loader, BlueMeramon elaborates on his and Dorulumon's shared past. When they reach the Fusion Loader, SkullMeramon attacks the group. BlueMeramon saves Dorulumon from what would be a fatal blow. With his last breath, BlueMeramon smiles at Dorulumon and says that his debt is paid in full. Lake Zone Sand Zone Several SkullScorpiomon serve under and . They are led by Lord SkullScorpiomon, a grey SkullScorpiomon who serves as the zone commander under Blastmon. However, he's murdered by Laylamon when he gives an unsatisfactory report. The other SkullScorpiomon are devoured by , giving it the energy to digivolve to . Sky Zone On Laylamon's orders, her spy Lucemon Wild 1st Mode takes on his Lucemon form and poses as a citizen of the Heaven Zone, campaigning to be elected its next president by espousing love and mercy to counter 's calls for extreme justice. After standing up for the Fusion Fighters and taking an attack from , Lucemon shows the group around Heaven Zone. When the Fusion Fighters is captured and sentenced to death for a minor crime they didn't commit, Lucemon pleads to leniency both for them and the true culprit. In showing mercy to all and helping the citizens speak up for themselves, Lucemon obtains the popular support needed to become president. However, as soon as he is coronated, he returns to his true form and rips the zone in two, revealing the temple that holds the Code Crown and a giant orb of darkness. Although and are able to defeat Lucemon and retrieve the Code Crown, he survives and kidnaps Nene, who had been siphoning the dark power for 's use. However, Lucemon absorbs too much of the darkness, transforming him against his will into Lucemon Wild 2nd Mode. After imprisoning Nene within the dark sphere as his Gehenna and a source of more darkness, the berserk Lucemon begins absorbing all of the dark energy from the Heaven Zone's now-tainted citizens, as well as the data of the Heaven Zone itself. After manages to break open the Gehenna, dives in to rescue Nene. Now safe, Nene joins forces with Mikey to digifuse Shoutmon X4 and Sparrowmon into , who obliterates Lucemon before AxeKnightmon shows up to retrieve the remaining darkness. Jungle Zone When first attempted to conquer the , he corrupted a Kabuterimon into Kongoumon. Kongoumon is a general in the Bagra Army's Jungle Zone branch and a servant of . When the Fusion Fighters arrive at the Forest Zone, they are eventually ambushed by Kongoumon and his minions, the MegaKabuterimon (Blue). After rescuing the Xros Heart United Army, and explain how Bagramon corrupted Kabuterimon, among others. ;Troops *'MegaKabuterimon (Blue)': A group of Insect Digimon. They are summoned to fight but are easily defeated. *'GranKuwagamon': A swarm of Insect Digimon serving as Kongoumon's air force. File:MegaKabuterimon (Blue) t.gif|MegaKabuterimon (Blue) File:GranKuwagamon t.gif|GranKuwagamon Shinobi Zone Musyamon is a general in the Bagra Army's Shinobi Zone branch that serves under . He is a master samurai and enjoys watching movies to pass the time. Attempting to get the Code Crown, he kidnapped the Zone's princess, , to use as a hostage. He fights Jeremy Tsurgi in an one-on-one sword duel. He is later killed with the rest of his minions by . ;Troops *'Shurimon': A recolored Shurimon serves as Musyamon's right-hand man. *'Etemon': A troop of Etemon make up Shurimon's shadow ninja army. *'Kotemon': A Kotemon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. *'Asuramon': An Asuramon is a member of Musyamon's army. *'Gaiomon': A Gaiomon is a member of Musyamon's army. He is destroyed by . *'Ninjamon': A troop of Ninjamon make up Musyamon's army. *'Caturamon': A Caturamon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. *'Kabukimon': A Kabukimon serves as one of the guards of Musyamon's palace. File:Shurimon (Xros Wars) t.gif|Shurimon File:Etemon t.gif|Etemon File:Kotemon t.gif|Kotemon File:Asuramon t.gif|Asuramon File:Gaiomon b.jpg|Gaiomon File:Ninjamon t.gif|Ninjamon File:Caturamon t.gif|Caturamon File:Kabukimon b.jpg|Kabukimon Sweets Zone (anime) Matadormon serves as the general of the Sweets Zone and is a servant of Tactimon. He loves sweets and set up an underground complex to awaken Brakedramon. Though he suceeds in bringing Brakedramon to life, Matadormon is destroyed along with it by . *'Monzaemon': A troop of Monzaemon make up Matadormon's army. *'WaruMonzaemon': A WaruMonzaemon serves as the henchman of Matadormon and serves as his head pastry chef. He absorbed most of the Monzaemon soldiers to become GigaWaruMonzaemon. *'Troopmon': Some Troopmon guarded the prison where the pastry chefs where kept. *'Raremon': Orginally prisoners of Matadormon who were transformed into mindless sentries that attack any intruder in the underground complex. *'Brakedramon': A weapon of mass destruction in the depths of the Sweets Zone that Matardomon wanted to awake by absorbing the citiziens' data. It also had Cutemon's parents in a glass pod on its underside so it can regenerate. File:Monzaemon t.gif|Monzaemon File:WaruMonzaemon (Fusion) t.gif|WaruMonzaemon File:6-27 02.png|GigaWaruMonzaemon File:Troopmon t.gif|Troopmon File:Raremon (Fusion) t.gif|Raremon File:Brakedramon t.gif|Brakedramon Sweets Zone (manga) *' ': A Digimon who serves as the Sweets Zone ruler, later absorbing her followers to become . **' ' **' ' File:XW-06 05 1.jpg|Shortmon File:Candlemon t.gif|Candlemon Sword Zone When first attempted to conquer the , he corrupted Grademon into Grademon (Vice). From that point, Grademon serves as the commander of the Sword Zone branch, under . He tries to obtain the Sword Zone's Code Crown by becoming the best swordsman in the Zone, but is defeated by after engaging the Fusion Fighters. When Mikey Kudo obtains the Sword Zone's Code Crown, the last unacquired piece, Grademon is purified along with the other corrupted Digimon from Zones that Mikey controls. Later, he sacrifices himself to destroy the Digimon Xros Tower so that Mikey and Christopher Aonuma could defeat Tactimon. After rescuing the Xros Heart United Army, and explain how Bagramon corrupted Grademon, among others. Later, Grademon is revived along with , , , , and to help the Xros Heart United Army defeat the Bagra Army in the final battle, and final xroses with the entire army into . After the battle, he returns to the with the rest of the Xros Heart United Army. ;Troops *'Dinohyumon': A troop of Dinohymon make up Grademon's army. *'Troopmon': A troop of Troopmon make up Grademon's army. File:Dinohyumon t.gif|Dinohyumon File:Troopmon t.gif|Troopmon Snow Zone *'Zanbamon' **'Musyamon' **'Mammothmon' **'Troopmon' **'Chikurimon' File:Musyamon t.gif|Muysamon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Troopmon t.gif|Troopmon File:Chikurimon t.gif|Chikurimon Jupiter Zone *' ': An Arkadimon is part of the group defending 's Palace. It is easily killed by . *'Pteramon': A troop of Pteramon are part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Plesiomon': A Plesiomon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'GranKuwagamon': A GranKuwagamon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Gryphonmon': A Gryphonmon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Hououmon': A Hououmon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'MetalSeadramon': A MetalSeadramon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Sakkakumon': A troop of Sakkakumon are part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Petaldramon': A troop of Petaldramon are part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Troopmon':A troop of Troopmon are part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. *'Pukumon': A Pukumon is part of the group defending Bagramon's Palace. File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Plesiomon t.gif|Plesiomon File:Arkadimon (Mega) b.jpg|Arkadimon File:GranKuwagamon t.gif|GranKuwagamon File:Gryphonmon t.gif|Gryphonmon File:Hououmon t.gif|Hououmon File:MetalSeadramon t.gif|MetalSeadramon File:Sakkakumon t.gif|Sakkakumon File:Petaldramon t.gif|Petaldramon File:Troopmon t.gif|Troopmon File:Pukumon b.jpg|Pukumon Dragon Land The following are in the armies of Dorbickmon: *'Fanglongmon': A Fanglongmon serves as Dorbickmon's henchman. *'Megadramon': A troop of Megadramon are part of 's army. They first emerge with the rest of the army to chase , but are driven back by and the rest of Blue Flare. They are later defeated when digivolves to and beats them all back. *'Gigadramon': A troop of Gigadramon make up Dorbickmon's army. *'Flarerizamon': A troop of Flarerizamon make up Dorbickmon's army. They first emerge with the rest of the army to chase , but are driven back by and the rest of Blue Flare. The data of the dying Flarerizamon are absorbed back to the completed Code Crown at 's palace, while explains to Mikey Kudo and what is going on. Dorbickmon, in his , later opens a sink hole beneath the Blue Flare army, and has the Flarerizamon concentrate their fiery breath on Christopher Aonuma's trapped forces, before force digixrosing several of the Flarerizamon into , and using it to damage to the point that it degenerates. The rest of them are later defeated when Shoutmon digivolves to and beats them all back. *'Brachiomon': A troop of Brachiomon make up Dorbickmon's army. *'DarkTyrannomon': A troop of DarkTyrannomon make up Dorbickmon's army. *'Devidramon': Two Devidramon are part of 's army. They are in charge of the bulk of his forces, and arrive to interrogate once he has been cornered. However, jumps in and attacks them, and then Christopher Aonuma arrives with his Blue Flare army, allowing the heroes to escape with Dracomon. Afterward, the Devidramon report back to Dorbickmon, but when he realizes that the "Ohanamon" that was seen with Shoutmon was actually Mikey, he destroys the Devidramon for allowing the General to escape. *'Salamandermon': A troop of Salamandermon make up Dorbickmon's army. File:Fanglongmon t.gif|Fanglongmon File:Megadramon t.gif|Megadramon File:Gigadramon t.gif|Gigadramon File:Flarerizamon t.gif|Flareizamon File:Brachiomon t.gif|Brachiomon File:DarkTyrannomon t.gif|DarkTyrannomon File:Devidramon t.gif|Devidramon File:Salamandermon St-646 (DM).jpg|Salamandermon Vampire Land The following are in the armies of NeoVamdemon: *'LadyDevimon': When first attempted to conquer the , he corrupted an Angewomon into LadyDevimon. A troop of LadyDevimon, led by a red LadyDevimon, makes up the Moon-light Army. The red LadyDevimon fights Mikey and alongside two of her subordinates, and they are able to keep regenerating from Shoutmon's attacks until takes them out with a barrage of attacks. Two more LadyDevimon serve as guards to NeoVamdemon's castle. After rescuing the Xros Heart United Army, and explain how Bagramon corrupted Angewomon, among others. *'Devimon': A troop of Devimon makes up the Moon-light Army. They are used to attack , , , and , but NeoVamdemon eventually absorbs them to force digixros into his . File:LadyDevimon t.gif|LadyDevimon File:Devimon t.gif|Devimon Honey Land Cyber Land Gold Land Canyon Land Bright Land The following are in the Sun-Wheel Army: *'Marsmon': A Marsmon serves as one of Apollomon's henchmen. *'Sethmon': A troop of Sethmon make up Apollomon's army. *'Dobermon': A pack of Dobermon make up Apollomon's army. *'Grizzlymon': When first attempted to conquer the , he corrupted a Bearmon into Grizzlymon. A troop of Grizzlymon make up Apollomon's army. After rescuing the Xros Heart United Army, and explain how Bagramon corrupted Bearmon, among others. *'Reppamon': A troop of Reppamon make up Apollomon's army. *'Gorillamon': A troop of Gorillamon make up Apollomon's army. *'Oryxmon': A troop of Oryxmon make up Apollomon's army. *'Bullmon': A troop of Bullmon serve in Apollomon's army. When Yuu Amano refuses to accept that the is not just a video game, he goes mad and forces a DigiXros between , , and the Digimon of Apollomon's army, including the Bullmon. They are transformed into . File:Marsmon b.jpg|Marsmon File:Sethmon b.jpg|Sethmon File:Dobermon t.gif|Dobermon File:Grizzlymon t.gif|Grizzlymon File:Reppamon t.gif|Reppamon File:Gorillamon t.gif|Gorillamon File:Oryxmon t.gif|Oryxmon File:Bullmon t.gif|Bullmon Bagra Pandæmonium Other members Vilemons Ookuwamon Ookuwamon is a member of the Bagra Army that Christopher Aonuma trains against. It is easily defeated by MailBirdramon alone as Nene Amano discusses the Fusion Fighters' journey in the Island Zone with Christopher. Ebemon Ebemon is a cyborg alien Digimon who can take control of other Digimons' minds. It works for , and is responsible for the destruction of the Warriors of the Light, under Laylamon's orders. When she arrives in the Sand Zone, Laylamon has Ebemon brainwash the Digimon of the Fusion Fighters, but it is destroyed by and Fusion Fighters in the end. MachineDramon MachineDramon is a massive yet dimwitted mechanical dragon Digimon that is summoned to the Sand Zone by . During battle, it eats some to become HiMachineDramon, but is soon destroyed by and . Arkadimon lives in a nest in the Digital Space. It is unleashed by to separate Mikey Kudo from the rest of the Fusion Fighters. It is destroyed by . Bulbmon Bulbmon accompanies and his army of Mammothmon and Tankmon in his fight with Christopher in the Disc Zone. Tankmons A troop of Tankmon serve as part of the army that Blastmon used in the Disc Zone against Christopher. Mammothmons A troop of Mammothmon serve as part of the army uses in the Disc Zone against Christopher. Human World invasion force The morning of the day he was sent to the , Mikey has a dream of an immense, dark army, against which he, , and the Fusion Fighters do battle. Later, when invades the Human World, he leads the army that Mikey's dream foretold, but devours their data to become when the Xros Heart United Army appears to resist his onslaught. ;Troops *'Bulbmon': A Bulbmon is part of 's invasion force. *'Troopmon': A troop of Troopmon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Mammothmon': A troop of Mammothmon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Pteramon': A bunch of Pteramon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Minotarumon': A bunch of Minotarmon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Rhinomon': A troop of Rhinomon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Sealsdramon': A troop of Sealsdramon act as part of 's invasion force. *'Tankmon': A troop of Tankmon act as part of 's invasion force. File:Bulbmon t.gif|Bulbmon File:Troopmon t.gif|Troopmon File:Mammothmon t.gif|Mammothmon File:Pteramon t.gif|Pteramon File:Minotarumon t.gif|Minotarumon File:Rhinomon t.gif|Rhinomon File:Sealsdramon t.gif|Sealsdramon File:Tankmon t.gif|Tankmon DigiXroses Former members Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists